1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for taping color separation films on a transparent base film for making a printing flat for reproduction by photoengraving, particularly in a multi-color printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a multi-color printing requires preparation of a plurality of transparent base films on each of which separation films are taped corresponding to color-separated printing flats. Conventionally, such a printing flat is prepared by accurately positioning each separation film on the transparent base film on the basis of punched holes formed in the transparent base film and taping it thereto. The separation films are, in many cases, different in size, orientation, number to be taped and other factors and they must be taped on the transparent base film by means of adhesive tape. All of these factors make it hard to automate the taping operation. Furthermore, as positioning of the films must be effected on the order of 1/1000 mm reproducibility in order to prevent possible color shear, the automation, even if possible, has lagged in realization. Any automation has been limited only to a part of the operations, and on the whole, manual handling has been indispensable. Thus, taping of separation films has been an operation requiring considerable labor, time and cost.